a beautiful street
by gikkirinara
Summary: Ini kisah Shikamaru dan keinginannnya dengan Temari/ maaf saya payah dijudul dan summary.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : geje, abal, alur kecepat, typo,ooc dll

Happy reading!

Namaku shikamaru nara diusiaku yang masih muda aku sudah menjabat sebagai sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahan ternama di Konoha. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku,bukannya mengadakan sebuah pesta tapi aku pergi kesebuah pesta tepatnya pesta pernikahan salah satu teman baikku. Dapat kulihat banyak tamu yang datang dengan membawa pasangannya seperti teman-temanku yang sudah lumayan lama tidak kujumpai yang sekarang melambaikan tanganya memanggilku. Ino dan Sai, Neji dan Tenten, Sakura dan Sasuke, jangan lupakan pasangan pengantian Naruto dan Hinata. Hubungan manis yang mereka mulai dari bangku SMA atau kuliah masih langgeng sampai sekarang dan baik-baik saja tidak seperti aku yang harus mengubur kenangan indah itu tapi seberapa jauh kenangan itu kuhilangkan semakin dekat kenangan itu dihatiku. Melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata yang tersenyum menyambut tamu mereka aku teringat sesuatu, dimana dulu aku membuat permintaan saat umurku yang ke 20 tahun dengan keyakinan yang ku miliki akulah yang akan menikah hari ini konyol bukan tapi waktu itu aku sangat serius mengatakanya, tapi orang itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku, dia menghilang tanpa jejak menghancurkan mimpi masa depanku bersamanya.

Aku langkahkan kakiku mendekati jendela kaca di ruangan dalam pesta itu memandang gelapnya malam yang tetap indah ditemani tebaran bintang di langit.

"Temari..." gumamku sedih.

Flashback

4 tahun yang lalu

"Shika..!" seorang gadis berkuncir empat berjalan sambil membawa sebuah amplop ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" pemuda berrambut nanas itu menunggu gadis itu mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Shika kau tau aku lulus audisi The Star! Lihat-lihat ini amplopnya," ucapnya semangat.

"Benarkah ... bagaimana jika kita rayakan."

"Oke.. kita ajak teman-teman yang lain ya?"

"Ya ya ya aku mengeti... merepotkan," sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu pergi.

Kini mereka dan beberapa teman mereka seperti Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura, Sai dan Ino, Neji dan Tenten sudah ada di sebuah restauran.

"Wah ... selamat ya Temari-chan, kamu lulus audisinya!" ucap gadis berrambut pink, Sakura.

"Iya.. aku aja udah berkali-kali ikut tapi gak lulus-lulus audisi," ujar gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Sabarlah, siapa tau tahun depan kamu dapat mengikuti jejak Temari-chan" semangat Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tenten.

"Anu ... kita disini ingin merayakan keberhasilan Temari-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Benar sekali _hime_ , .. Temari-chan bisakah aku menambah 1 porsi lagi?"

"Tentu saja Naruto, makanlah sepuanya," Temari tersenyum.

"Temari-chan memang baik," ucap Sai.

"Oh ya aku besok akan mengikuti lomba pemilihan model di Konoha plaza, bisakah kalian semua datang mendukungku besok," tanya Ino.

" Tentu saja sayang, apa sih yang gak buat kamu?" Sai tersenyum ke pacarnya.

"Terimakasih sayang."

"Aku juga ikut lomba itu Ino!, berarti besok kita saingan!... Sasuke-kun kamu besok antar aku ya?"

"Hm," sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Woi Shikamaru kok diem aja sih .. ngomong donk!" Ino menatap kesal Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan," balas Shikamaru. Dia yang dari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya tapi diam-diam memperhatikan pacarnya yang juga hanya diam saja.

Setelah makan-makan tadi direstauran dan semuanya pulang kini tinggal Temari dan Shikamaru yang pulang berdua. Shikamaru merasakan ada yang aneh dari tadi dengan Temari.

"Temari," sambil menggandeng tangan pacarnya.

"Hm," sekarang memandang shikamaru.

"Apa ada masalah ?"

"Tidak," menggeleng pelan.

"Bohong, Temari ada apa sebenarnya?" sekarang Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang kedua bahu Temari sambil menatapnya intens.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Shika.. apa aku terlihat berbohong padamu? Aku cuman sedikit lelah," balas menatap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum

"..." Shikamaru tidak menjawab karna menurutnya Temari sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Ayo pulang hari sudah malam," sambil menarik Shikamaru berjalan.

Dikediaman Sabaku

"Apa kamu tau apa yang kamu lakukan Temari! ?" tanya seorang pria parubaya berrambut merah bata.

"Iya ayah ...maaf," jawabnya takut-takut.

"Bodoh!, kau tau apa konsekuensinya untuk keluarga kita?... lupakan mimpimu itu fokuslah ke pendidikanmu , mengerti!"

"Ta-tapi ayah. Aku sudah bersusah payah lulus audisi itu."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Jika kamu masih membangkang, ayah tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu ke Amerika."

"Tapi..."

"Cukup! Cukup satu kesalahan yang pernah kamu lakukan jangan sampai kamu mengecewakan ayah yang ke 2 kalinya."

"Apa maksud ayah... kesalahan apa yang pernah aku perbuat?"

"Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan pemuda Nara itu, apa kau lupa derajat keluarga kita lebih tinggi dari pada keluarga pemuda itu dan juga dia itu pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkan mu untuk mengangkat nama perusahaan kecil mereka. Apa kau pikir selama ini ayah diam, berati ayah setuju? Tentu saja tidak TEMARI! dan sebaiknya cepat kamu putuskan hubunganmu dengannya." Ayahnya langsung pergi meninggalkannya sambil membanting pintu.

Pecah sudah tangis yang sedari tadi dia tahan tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan semua perasaan yang selam ini ditahannya.

"Kakak.."sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Gaara...hik..hik," sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kak... sebaiknya ikuti kemauanya ayah... ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita dan kakak sendiri tentunya," ucap Gaara sambil menenangkan kakak perempuannya itu.

Kampus.

"Shikamaru."

"Ada apa Ino."

"Nanati kamu pokoknya harus ikut dukung aku ya! Ajak Temari juga oke oke Shika.."

"Ya ya merepotkan"

"Ino sayang," panggil Sai melambaikan tangan.

"Iya sayang tunggu sebentar... inget ya Shika lo harus datang," menenjuk-nunjuk shikamaru sebelum berlalu menghambur menuju Sai.

Shikamarupun mulai mencari Temari tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak ke arahnya Temari tidak dapat dia temukan.

"Kemana sih dia," gumamnya sendiri.

"Yo Shika cari Temari-chan ya ?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Liat dia gak?"

"Tadi kayaknya dia pergi sama Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Iya.. eh lo ikutan nonton Ino dan Sakura lomba modelkan?"

"Anu... Shikamaru-kun sepertinya ingin mencari Temari-chan dulu, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata.

"Benarkah?... kalo gitu kami pergi duluan ya..." Narutopun pergi dengan Hinata dari hadapan Shikamaru.

Sementara itu di parkiran kampus terlihat Gaara yang menarik tangan kakaknya agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo kakak masuk."

"Tapi Gaara aku sudah janji dengan Ino dan Sakura akan memberikan dukungan," masih menolak masuk ke mobil

"KAKAK MASUK!" untuk pertama kalinya dia membentak sang kakak.

Tentu saja Temari kaget Gaara sampai membentaknya seperti itu tapi belum sepenuhnya kesadarannya kembali tiba-tiba tangannya sudah ditarik seseorang.

"Temari akan ikut denganku!" Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari sambil menatap tajam kearah adik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kakak masuk ke mobil! dan kau Nara jangan pernah ikut campur urusan keluarga kami" ujar Gaara yang juga menarik satu tangan Temari kearahnya.

"Gaara..."

"Maaf gaara aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluargamu tapi... aku ada urusan dengan pacarku saat ini," Shikamaru mengatakan itu sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke Temari.

Gaara hanya diam membisu menatap Shikamaru lalu beralih ke Temari. Gaara dapat merasakan tatapan kakaknya yang memohon padanya.

"baiklah ... tapi kakak tidak boleh pulang malam hari ini!" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Shika.." sekarang Temari yang menatap Shikamaru dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Hm... aku mengerti," balas Shikamaru sambil menarik Temari kedalam pelukannya.

"INO... SAKURA... SEMANGAT," suara nyaring Tenten mendukung kedua sahabatnya.

Tepuk tangan dari para penonton membuat suasana perlombaan ini semakan meriah dan heboh. Sai sibuk mengabadikan pacarnya tercinta Ino dengan kilatan kamera, begitu pula Sasuke yang bersikap cool dalam mengambil gambar Sakura yang berlenggak –lenggok di _catwalk._

"Wah.. di sini ceweknya cantik-cantik sekali," senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto.

"Anu.. Narutokun, sepertinya gembira sekali melihat gadis cantik?" Hinata menundukan kepala.

"Eh.. tidak-tidak, maksudku tentu saja Hinataku yang tercantik" gombalnya ke Hinata yang semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Dasar gombal!" sindir Neji

"Neji-kun kita kesebelah sana yuks!" Tenten langsung menarik lengan Neji.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara juga mendukung Ino dan Sakura saat tampil. Terdengar suara MC yang akan mengumumkan pemenang lomba model ini. "Baiklah para hadirin sekalian pemenang lomba top model tahun ini adalah ...(Ino dan Sakura sama-sama memasang wajah tegang) ...Tayuya. Keduanya pun tidak ada yang menang.

"Aku sebal, apa bagusnya sih Tayuya-Tayuya itu," Ino kesal.

"Sayang aku tadi bagus kan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Iya sayang kamu memang bagus," Sai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke aku kalah hihk...hik."

"Sudalah kamu cantik kok," menenangkan Sakura dengan memeluknya.

"Shikamaru!" suara seorang wanita mengalihkan semua perhatian para sahabat itu ke gadis yang kini berjalan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru.. kamu Shikamaru kan , aku kanget benget sma kamu" ujar gadis bernama Tayuya itu langsung memeluknya.

"Eh!... tayuya," Shikamaru kaget langsung dipeluk seperti itu, apalagi dia dapat melihat Temari yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Shikamaru bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," dia coba melepakan diri dari pelukan Tayuya.

"Benarkah, kamu sedang apa disini? Apa kamu nonton.. tadi aku menang lo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Aku mendukung temanku, oh ya kenalkan ini semua temanku dan ini pacarku."

"Oh(ada sedikit nada tidak suka disana).. Shika bagaimana kalo kita ngobrol dulu sambil makan-makan," Tayuya langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru agar mengikutinya.

Temari dan teman-teman yang lain hanya diam melihat hal itu, tapi Ino tentu saja tidak akan diam melihat temannya ditarik-tarik cewek sombong itu.

"Teman-teman mumpung kita di mall bagaimana kalo kita bel baju couple yuk, itu lagi tren loh... dikalangan pasangan kekasih," ujarnya sambil menatap tajam Tayuya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya itu kedengarannya keren, aku dan Neji-kun belum punya baju couple."

"Anu.. Naruto-kun mau beli baju couple?"

"Tentu saja _hime._ "

"Aku tidak suka baju couple," ucap Temari menarik semua perhatian.

"Temari-chan bicara apa sih... tentu saja Temari dan Shikamaru harus punya baju couple,...Woi Shika cepat kesini," Ino sudah memberi tatapan membunuh ke Shikamaru.

Sekarang mereka sedang memilih-milih baju couple plus Tayuya yang ikut dengan mereka.

"Kamu marah ya?" Shikamaru merasa Temari hanya mendiaminya saja dari tadi.

"Tidak," jawabnya ketus.

"Bohong."

"Tidak Shika, pilih satu bajunya aku harus cepat pulang nih."

"Hah... merepotkan," keluhnya tapi matanya tertarik dengan baju couple yang menurutnya cocok dia dan Temari.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ?" menyerahkan pilihan bajunya ke Temari (baju putih bergambarkan awan-awan hijau kecil yang jika disatukan bajunya dapat terbaca _aisiteru_ ).

"Baiklah aku akan coba dulu.." belum selesai ucapannya sudah dipotong Tayuya yang memberikan baju couple pink ke Shikamaru.

"Bagus ... setidaknya cocok dengan mataku," gumum Temari di dalam ruang pas, dia langsung pergi saat Tayuya memberikan baju couple ke Shikamaru. Mengingat itu ingin rasanya Temari menampar keras-keras pipi Tayuya agar sadar Shikamaru itu sudah punya pacar dan itu aku. Memikirkan itu semakin membuatnya pusing, makin banyak saja masalah yang harus dia hadapi. Merasa cocok dengan baju itu dan ingin memperlihatkannya ke Shikamaru, Temari pun keluar dari ruang pas, tapi baru membuka kunci pengaitnya dan membuka sedikit pintu tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru langsung masuk ke dalam ruang pas tersebuat dan menguncinya.

"Shikamaru!... minggir aku mau keluar," Temari kaget dan berusaha keluar dari ruang pas tersebut tapi Shikamaru menghalangi jalannya.

"Baka!.. Kamu ngapain sih," Temari terus mencoba keluar.

"Diamlah ...Temari," suara bariton khas dan tatapan malasnya membuat Temari takut dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Shika...ma...ruu!" Temari gagap karna ternyata pacarnya ini ingin mencoba baju couplenya disini. Melihat sang kekasih yang akan membuka baju membuatnya membalikan badan tapi sial ruang pas tersebut dikelilingi kaca . Dapat terlihat jelas tampang malas dan cueknya seakan dia benar-benar sendiri diruangan ini. Temari dapat merasakan pipinya mulai memanas menangkap pantulan perut _six-pack_ yang mulai terlihat dari segala arah, dia coba alihkan semua perhatiannya dengan menutup matanya erat .

Melihat reaksi Temari "merepotkan... Temari bagaimana bajunya cocok tidak?"

Merasa Shikamaru sudah selesai ganti bajunya, dia putuskan untuk melihat.

"Ba-bagus cocok untukmu."

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, kamu sakit?" tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi kananTemari.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya gugup sambil menepis tangan Shikamaru.

"Benarkah," pemuda itu mulai mendekati Temari terus sampai punggung gadis itu menempel dikaca di ruang pas tersebut.

"Wajahmu makin merah Temari..." disaat jarak antar mereka yang makin pendek dapat dilihat Temari yang menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah semerah tomatnya. Pemuda itu tau saat ini Temari sedang malu dan gugup karnanya tapi dia selalu suka melihat wajah gadisnya ini yang memerah itu membuatnya semakain manis dan lucu. Ditariknya dagu Temari perlahan agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kamu selama ini ada masalah apa ? aku tau kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku," tanya Shikamaru malas sambil menyibak poni depan temari.

"Ti-CUP" ucapanya terpotong kecupan yang diberikan pemuda itu dibibirnya. Jelas saja mengakibatkan mata temari membulat sempurna.

"Bohong , kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku!" kini tangan kirinya dia letakan tepat disamping wajah temari.

"Ak-CUP" pemuda itu mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Temari apa kamu mengangap aku sebagai pacarmu? Jika ada masalah kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama tidak dengan menyimpan masalah itu orang diri, mengerti."

"..." Temari bungkam dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, dia ingin mengelak seperti biasa tapi sekarang itu tidak bisa apalagi dia masih sayang jantungnya yang terus saja berdegup kencang, jika jujur dia tidak tau harus mulai dari mana.

"Shika... sebenarnya... ayahku ingin kita ti-"ucapannya terhenti karna shikamaru sudah menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang.

Shikamaru pov

Aku dengar dia akan mulai mengungkapkan masalah.

"Shika... sebenarnya... ayahku ingin kita ti-"aku hentikan ucapannya dengan menciumnya, aku sudah tau apa yang ingin dilanjutkan. Ayahnya pasti ingin kami tidak berhubungan lagi, Temari pasti akan mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya, aku tau hubungan kami akan mengalami banyak masalah-masalah yang merepotkan tapi selama Temari ada di sisiku semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dapat aku rasakan Temari mendorong dadaku untuk menghentikan ciuman kami tapi aku seorang laki-laki, kekuatanku lebih besar darinya tentu tidak akan aku biarkan ini berakhir begitu saja. Tanganku mulai berpindah ke pinggangnya menariknya lebih dalam dan tanganku yang lain berada di leher jenjangnya menjaga agar dia tidak dapat mengakhiri ciuman kami. Seberapa kuat dorongnnya untuk memisahkan diri sekuat itu juga usahaku menariknya kembali hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan ikut menikmati hubungan kami ini.

Normal pov

"Kemana perginya Shikamaru dan Temari-chan?" tanya Ino ke teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul semua selepas membeli baju couple.

"Anu.. mungkin mereka berdua sudah pulang," jawab Hinata

"Benarkah, kalau begitu ayo kita semuanya pulang," ajak Naruto.

Pentas The Star hari ini akan dimulai, semua teman-teman dan sang kekasih sudah duduk dibangku penonton tapi rasa gugup tidak pernah lepas dari sorot matanya apalagi kemarin malam ayahnya sudah memberikan peringatan padanya.

 _Jika kamu besok masih tetap mengikuti pentas itu,... ayah tidak akan segan-segan dengan mu Temari_!

Kata-kata ayahnya terus saja menggangu pikirannya, apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan jika tau dia ada di pentas hari ini.

"Huuaahemmm kamu kenapa?"

"Shikamaru! Aku gugup," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Santai saja... ini aku ada sesuatu untukmu," mengambil sesuatu di kantong jaketnya.

"Ini" dilihatnya sebuah kalung dengan bandul simbol marga nara dikalung tersebut. Cantik itu pikirnya.

"Sini aku pakaikan!"

"Kamu cantik," dilihatnya kalung itu tergantung indah di leher jenjang Temari yang serasi dengan dress merah bata tanpa lengan yang dia gunakan.

"Terimakasi.. tapi bukannya besok kamu ulang tahun tapi kenapa kamu memberikanku hadiah?"

"Kalung ini adalah jimat dariku, ini akan selalu melindungimu. Hari ini aku mengikatmu dengan kalung ini tapi..." Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu ke Temari "..tapi empat tahun lagi aku akan mengikatmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya dengan benda kecil yang melingkar dijari manismu di hari ulang tahunku."

Kontan saja perkataannya barusan membuat Temari tersipu malu.

"Kamu menyebalkan," sambil memukul bahu pemuda itu dengan malu-malu.

"kamu merepotkan.. sudah sana tampil, kamu harus memainkan piano itu dengan bagus dan besoknya kamu harus berdandan secantik ini di ulang tahunku mengerti!" sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Temari.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi besok aku tidak janji ya dan jangan menunggu.." ucapnya langsung kabur meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Pesta ulang tahun dikediaman Nara, terlihat meriah dan menyenangkan, banyak teman-teman yang sudah hadir dari tadi, tapi dari sekian tamu yang datang belum nampak juga gadisnya.

"shika! Kapan nih dimulai?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi, Temari belum datang," Shikamaru terlihat tampan hari ini, tapi tidak dapat menutupi rau kegelisahan diwajahnya.

"Shikamaru ayo mulai acaranya!" pinta ibunya.

"Tapi bu aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari rencana awalnya Shika... kamu tidak kasihan melihat teman-temanmu."  
"Betul kata ibumu Shikamaru," ayahnya juga membujuknya memulai pesta tanpa Temari.

"Baiklah," jawabnya lirih

Falshback and

"Shikamaru!"

"..." terdengar suara yang memanggil nama ku.

"Shika.. lama tidak bertemu ya,.. lihat dirimu sekarang kamu sudah jadi orang penting ya," Ino tersenyum kepadaku.

" Begitulah."

"Jawaban macam apa itu.. oh ya kebutulan aku dan Sai ingin mengundang mu ke acara lamaran kami minggu depan di rumahku oke?" ucap Ino yang langsung menggandeng lengan Sai.

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Jangan diusahakan, tapi harus pasti datang kalo kamu tidak datang... kamu tau sendiri akibatnya," Ino mulai menatap tajam.

"Ya ya."

"Apa sudah memberikan selamat ke Naruto dan Hinata? Kalo belum ayo ucapkan, aku dan Ino juga belum mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka," tanya Sai.

Shikamaru manggut-manggut sambil mengikuti Sai dan Ino yang berjalan didepannya.

"Yo Shika!"

"Anu.. Shikamaru-kun sudah lama ya tidak bertemu?" kini Shikamaru berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hm... selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"Terimakasih, eh.. kamu datang seorang diri? Seharusnya kamu ajak pacar barumu itu," Naruto tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Tayuya, maaf dia bukan pacarku kami hanya berteman." terlihat malas membahas masalah ini.

"oh... aku pikir kamu sudah move on dari..."

"Sudah jangan membahas masa lalu lagi kita hari ini harus bersenang-senang, iya kan Naruto," Ino menatap tajam Naruto mengisyaratkan tutup mulutmu.

"I-ya iya nikmatilah pesta malam ini," jawab Naruto takut-takut.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka walau samar-samar dapat kudengar Ino yang marah-marah ke Naruto tentang yang tadi. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan ucapan Naruto yang tadi aku sampai tidak berkonsentrasi dan malah menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

"Ma-maaf nona..apa anda baik baik saja?" aku lihat yang aku tabrak tadi memegang lengan kanannya.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"Tapi lengan and.." ucapanku terpotong begitu gadis itu memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Shika.."gadis itu kaget saat melihatku.

"Temari"

Cukup lama kami hanya berdiam diri dan saling menatap hingga gadis itu memutuskan pergi lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya langsung pergi meninggalkanku keluar dari gedung pesta.

Diriku yang membeku masih memproses apa yang barusan terjadi hingga aku sadar Temari sudah tidak ada dihadapanku lagi. Aku edarkan mataku mencarinya setidaknya aku ingin bertanya Kenapa ? Kenapa ? atau Kemana? Kemana? Kata-kata itulah yang ada di otak ku saat ini, sampai kulihat dia yang keluar dari gedung ini dengan menggunakan dress straples berwana merah bata yang pas dibadannya.

Kutarik tangannya saat dia akan masuk ke mobil mewah keluaran eropa terbaru.

"..."walau dia tidak menatapku tapi dapat kulihat cairan bening yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku... aku ingin bicara denganmu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"..." dia tidak menjawab tapi menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ... bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Baik," dia masih enggan menatapku.

"Kamu selama ini .. kemana?"

Temari sepertinya tidak suka aku membahas soal ini, tangannya menggenggam erat dress yang dia gunakan dan menundukan kepala. "maaf," ucapnya.

Aku mulai muak dengan kata **maaf** yang dia katakan, itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu sekali lagi dengan seuara parau.

"Itu bukan jawabannya Temari, untuk apa kamu minta maaf kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah bukan ?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Ma..af ..shika hik hikhik," dia menangis.

Aku mulai bosan dia terus saja mengatakan maaf tanpa menjelaskan kebenarannya.

"Dengar aku ingin kebenaran bukan kata maaf Temari, tidak taukah kamu hati ku semakin sakit saat kamu mengatakanya kata itu, inikah jawaban yang aku dapatkan selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Apa kamu tau.. saat kamu pergi meninggalkanku hati ku sakit ...sakit Temari! butuh waktu sebulan bagiku untuk keluar dari kamar apa kau tau perasaanku waktu itu ha! Jawab Temari.. jawab ? kenapa kamu pergi?" jebol sudah pertahan yang selama ini ku bendung, gadis ini semakin menangis mendengar semua curahan hatiku. Tanganku yang memegang kedua bahunya pun makin mencengkram kuat. Kami sama-sama menangis saat ini.

"A-aku masih mencintaimu" gumam gadis ini sambil menghambur memelukku.

Berat rasa membalas pelukan gadis ini, tapi aku sedikit senang dia masih mencintaiku.

"Aku..aku cuman ingin menjadi anak yang patuh pada ayah, aku.. tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi. Hari itu tepat ...di ulang tahunmu aku ... sebenarnya .. akan datang .. tapi ayah.. memaksaku untuk pergi ke ..Amerika. Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Maafkan aku Shika maaf..." temari menangis di dadaku, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya diakhir ucapanya.

"..."aku tidak berkata apa-apa tapi aku balas memeluknya.

"aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu" ucapku. Aku senang kami masih saling mencintai dan yang terpenting gadis yang sedang memelukku ini nyata dan ada disisiku. Tidak akan ku biarkan dia goyah lagi dan pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu menariknya disisiku hingga kami dapat menemukan jalan kebahagiaan.

Tamat.

Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini, ini fic ketiga ku semoga ada yang berkenan mampir dan mereview.


End file.
